Last Time to First Time
by gosgirl
Summary: Gibbs overhears a comment he wasn't meant to as he heads for LA. Missing scene from Legend Part I. Written for the prompt 'Last Time' on the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum. 'First time' now added.
1. Chapter 1: Last Time

**LAST TIME**

Author: Gosgirl  
>Rating: FR-13<br>Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
>Category: Angstromance  
>Spoilers: Season 6 Legend Pt I.<br>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. _NCIS_ and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. If I had a silver-haired, blue-eyed Marine to play with, do you think I'd have time for writing?

Summary: Gibbs overhears a comment he wasn't meant to as he heads for LA. Missing scene from Legend Part I

A/N: Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum weekly Creative Drive for the prompt 'Last Time'. Have borrowed the opening dialogue straight from Legend Part 1 with a bit of massaging… Big hug to Bamacrush for holding my hand and giving my confidence a boost with this one.

* * *

><p>"Are you going somewhere?" Abby asked, curious as she looked at Gibbs crouched by her chair in his long coat. Although given the events of the past few hours, she could almost guess what he was going to say next.<p>

"Yeah. That's what I came to tell you… Los Angeles." Gibbs couldn't explain why he'd felt the need to see her in person to tell her rather than just phone but his gut was telling him to. He knew the painful connotations LA would have for her, as it did for him.

"Into the lioness' den?" She tried to smile but he saw it didn't reach her eyes.

Abby felt her breath hitch as Gibbs stood up, leaning in to kiss her goodbye, aiming not for the cheek near him but the furthest one. For a minute, she thought he was going to kiss her lips. Instead she found her face momentarily pressed almost against his neck and it took a supreme effort of will not to turn and nuzzle his skin.

"I'm taking McGee," Gibbs told her as he started for the door.

"Gibbs." She called out and saw him pause before turning back, eyebrows quirked in a silent question. "It's just… the last time you guys went to LA, one of you didn't come back."

The flash of pain that flickered in his eyes was brief but unmistakable and she hated reminding him of Jenny's death, but hated the thought of him going there even more, even though it was an irrational fear. LA was no more dangerous than anywhere else he and his agents had to visit.

He considered for a moment, head on one side, before replying. "I'll bring him home, Abbs."

She watched him stride out of her lab before turning to her workbench, worry gnawing at her. "Just… make sure you bring yourself back too."

Gibbs froze halfway to the elevator, wondering if he'd heard correctly. He'd thought her earlier comment was aimed at keeping McGee safe. Her words just now, coupled with a note in her voice, could put a different gloss on things… if he let himself hope.

_Two choices, Marine._

Either listen to his head and get the hell out of here before it became more difficult than usual to suppress his longing for her, bury it under his need to keep Abby safe from him and his destructive nature. And surely such a vibrant beautiful woman could never be interested in a cranky damaged bastard?

Or he could listen to his gut which was screaming at him to get back in there.

Almost of their own volition, his footsteps took him back to the doorway of the lab till he could see Abby sat at her workbench, head in her hands. Her hunched shoulders gave away the tension she was feeling and he strained to hear her quiet voice as she addressed her stuffed hippo perched on the edge of the desk.

Feeling slightly guilty at so blatantly eavesdropping, her next words nevertheless caused his mouth to go dry.

"You see, Bert, I don't think Gibbs realizes that if I lost him, it would just kill me. Yeah, I know, I know, how could he realize if I haven't even told him, hmm? But then I can _really_ see that conversation going well, can't you? No point confessing something to him when I know he doesn't see me that way… doesn't feel the same way." He heard her sigh, her voice shaky. "Besides, I'm the wrong hair colour. But… I just want him safe, Bert, that's all I want."

He'd heard enough.

Stepping forward, he called her name softly.

She gasped and spun round, dismay on her face when she saw him and she'd turned back to her monitor before he could say any more. "I'm going hang bells round your neck one day, Gibbs, you made me jump. I didn't hear you come back. I thought you'd already gone. Was there something you forgot… something I can do for you?" She stubbornly kept her back to him and started typing furiously at her keyboard as she babbled.

He approached her gently and grasped her shoulders to turn her round. "Abbs, look at me."

Even when she was facing him, Abby refused to look up. He tugged her gently to her feet and ran his finger softly down her jawline, hearing her slight gasp. Tilting her chin up, he could see her eyes shining with unshed tears and… something else which made his heart begin to pound.

"Don't cry, Abbs. We'll come back." Not that he could promise anything like that and on one level, he knew she wouldn't thank him for pointless reassurances.

"I hope so," she whispered, eyes widening as she took in… something in his expression. "Not that I didn't mean for you to keep McGee safe, of course I did… it's just you don't ever seem to put yourself on that list of people to keep safe, Gibbs. You're so busy protecting everyone else but who keeps you safe, and you must… " Her voice faltered and she bit her lip before continuing. "I couldn't… you must." A tear slipped down her cheek and he wiped it gently away with his thumb.

This was another crossroads. He could either pretend he hadn't heard her earlier comments and leave now, or he could push a little more.

He pushed.

"What haven't you told me, mm?" Gibbs kept his voice calm and cupped her face in his hands, brushing his thumbs across her cheeks.

"Huh?" She look aghast as it hit her what he meant, at how much she'd given away. "Nothing, Gibbs, it's… nothing." She felt a blush creeping up her face.

_Oh crap, how much did he hear?_

"Don't see you in what way, Abbs?" His voice was gentle and eyes… _was that really desire she could see in them?_

Abby shook her head, trying not to get distracted by the feel of his warm hands. "It… it doesn't matter really."

_Double crap, he must have heard it all… way to go, Scuito, now you've embarrassed yourself just as he's about to disappear for days._

"It does matter. It matters a lot. I heard what you said... Tell me." He was almost sure. Her body language was revealing as much as her eyes, but he needed to be certain before he took his courage in both hands… or her in both hands.

She took a deep breath, mind determined to hold onto some dignity, although her body was screaming at her to react to what she thought she could see in his blue eyes. She tried once more to deflect him, pulse fluttering at his nearness. "Then you don't need me to tell you, I'm sure you can guess but it's okay, Gibbs. I'm not gonna embarrass you. Forget you ever heard it."

_What a mess. Perhaps she could emigrate while he and McGee were gone? Then he wouldn't need to pretend he didn't know or just be kind or… _

"What if I don't want to forget?" He slid his hand round the back of her neck to pull her slowly towards him and she raised her hands reflexively to his shoulders.

"What?" she stuttered, not sure if she'd heard correctly. He was gazing at her with such intensity that she could barely think straight.

"What if I want to hear you say it?" His voice was huskier than normal and Abby felt a tingle of desire go through her. One calloused hand trailed over her neck and down her arm to curl at her waist, while he brushed a thumb across her lower lip. She suppressed the urge to close her lips around his thumb.

_Where did that low moan come from?… Oh, it's me. _

"Do you, really?" She whispered, not able to keep the hope out of her voice.

_Maybe not such a mess then… possibly… hopefully… oh god, please…_

"Yeah, I do." He leaned in to brush his lips against her cheek, almost as normal and then her knees almost buckled as he began nuzzling her. She had to clutch at his arms, as he ghosted his lips over her face to her neck. "And what if I said your hair colour was just fine."

Abby shivered as she heard the low rumble of his voice against her neck, and pressed closer. How could she be so impossibly turned on by just a few simple touches? But then she'd been turned on by this man for ten years, it was no wonder her body was racing ahead.

She took a deep breath and dived in with both feet. "Then I'd say I'd rather show you how I feel," and heard his deep chuckle break out.

He wrapped both arms round her, wanting her as close as possible, and felt her snuggle into his arms. "Works for me…" Abby gave him a dazzling smile and he couldn't stop himself pressing a soft but lingering kiss to those full lips. The kiss soon deepened becoming hungry and needy and they were both breathless when he pulled back. "Show me when I get back."

"It's a date." She lifted her head to kiss him again, gently this time but full of promise. "Just be careful," she whispered as he stepped back from her arms, reluctantly.

The boyish grin that broke out caused her insides to flip. "I will now I've got something to come home for."

* * *

><p>AN: Anyone else see a potential for a 'First Time' following on from this... when he gets back from LA? As if I need another one to add to my loony list of stories *heads desk*


	2. Chapter 2: First Time

**Chapter 2: First Time**

AN: When Gibbs returns from LA, he and Abby fulfil the promises made in Last Time, so this is essentially chapter two of that. Sorry for the delay, I've been away for a few weeks. I'm trying to finish off Court Suits and the other outstanding WIPs too, but they're not flowing so thought I'd get this one finished first.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Abbs."<p>

The deep voice from the doorway made her spin round and she was across the lab and into his arms with a squeal of "Gibbs" in a heartbeat.

Gibbs staggered back under the full force of an attack hug but recovered to wind his arms round her tightly. Burying his face in her neck, he breathed deeply, letting Abby's presence calm and soothe him, as it always seemed to do.

Pulling back from the embrace eventually and brushing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, Gibbs felt himself starting to relax for the first time since returning from LA.

He was exhausted.

News of Callen's shooting had broken as he and McGee were almost at the airport to catch the redeye back to DC. Delaying their departure, they'd spent most of the night in the hospital waiting for news, along with the rest of the LA team. Tough Callen might be, but his injuries were serious and it was nearly dawn before he'd emerged from surgery, and with positive news from the surgeon that he should recover fully, given time.

He and McGee eventually arrived back in DC late the next evening, both too tired to do anything other than go home. The next day was taken up with debriefing the Director and catching up on paperwork. Gibbs had also been quietly briefed by DiNozzo about Michael Rivkin and his connection with Ziva.

So it was late afternoon before Gibbs even made it down to the lab to greet his girl.

Abby could see from his face how drawn and tired he was. "I'm really sorry about Callen, I know how close you guys are. How is he?" she asked, drawing him into her office so they could talk more privately.

Gibbs sighed tiredly as he perched on the edge of her desk, running a hand through his hair. "It'll be a long haul but he'll be okay."

"Good. I'm so relieved."

A half smile curved his mouth, "Saw your welcome back to McGee."

His junior agent had been a little embarrassed and overwhelmed by his festooned desk and was still blushing every time DiNozzo made a joke about it, which of course only intensified the teasing.

"Wanted to give you a more private welcome home. Thought you'd prefer it that way too," she told him with a shy smile, reaching for his hand.

His lop-sided grin broke out as he squeezed her fingers, "And you'd be right."

While he'd been away, they'd spoken on the phone each evening and last night when he returned. The extra edge to their flirting and the anticipation of taking their relationship further had made him more than eager to come home. The realization that Abby wanted him as much as he wanted her had sustained him during the strains of the past few days.

"You must be exhausted." She brushed her fingers across his jawline and he turned his face to nuzzle into her palm.

"A bit. What time can you get outta here?" He desperately needed his basement but also wanted time with Abby.

"I've still got quite a bit to do here, Gibbs. Do you want me to pop by later?" she asked, hesitantly.

He nodded, smiling, "Yeah, I do."

"I'll bring take-out with me when I'm finished." Abby paused before continuing, "Are you sure about tonight, Gibbs? I won't mind if we take a rain check, ya know. What you need most of all is sleep. I know I said 'it's a date' when you get back, but I'd rather you were conscious for some of it."

She didn't want to sound as if she wanted an out, but neither did she want to be pushy and demanding of his attention when he clearly had a lot on his mind.

"I'll try and stay awake," he said with a smirk which faded quickly as a thought struck him. "You haven't changed your mind?"

"Oh no, Gibbs," Abby protested, "Please don't think that. I've thought of nothing else but wanting to explore... _this_... " she gestured between them, "these past few days."

"Me too. Want you... very much." He cupped her face gently and she caught her breath when she saw the desire in his eyes.

Abby pressed a kiss to his palm, smiling, "Then you've got me."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Gibbs felt calmer after losing himself in work on his boat... his usual technique for settling his mind. He'd spent the past few hours thinking about both Callen's injuries and Rivkin and his mission, and particularly what it might mean to Ziva's position at NCIS and not least her relationship with the rest of the team... and none of it was good.<p>

Abby had rung to say she'd be later than she thought and again asked if he wanted to postpone to another evening, but he refused... he wanted her here... needed her.

Having his opinion of Macy turned on its head had taken the wind out of his sails. All those years ago she'd covered up the results of her investigation into the murder of Pedro Hernandez... that Gibbs had been the shooter.

Macy had risked her own career, giving him his life back at a time when Gibbs didn't even know if he wanted it back. Revenge hadn't given him the peace of mind he'd hoped it would. The only thing that had kept him from eating his gun had been Mike Franks and the new life he offered him.

Gibbs was glad Nate had told him, giving him an opportunity to acknowledge what Macy had done. It was nowhere near enough but it would have to do for now. If he hadn't already decided he wanted Abby in his life as more than a friend, finding out how Macy had protected him had cemented it.

He'd been given a second chance.

It was time he took it.

As if on cue, Gibbs heard his front door open and familiar footsteps crossing the floor and he headed upstairs to join Abby in the kitchen. Watching her unpack the take-out, he couldn't help smiling at how completely at ease she looked in his home.

Handing him a beer as he sat next to her, Abby leaned over to grab a quick kiss, smiling against his mouth as he responded instantly, taking forceful charge. He slid a hand round the back of her neck, holding her in place so he could kiss her thoroughly, lips nibbling and tasting, and warm, velvety tongue teasing.

The feeling of Gibbs finally kissing her without restraint was incredible.

She'd wanted him for so long and fantasized about this so many times, but not even her vivid imagination had been able to conjure up just how good he tasted.

"Wow," Abby grinned when she finally drew back, face flushed and more than a little breathless. "Eat. If that's a sample, I want you fully energized."

After dinner, they curled up together on the couch. Spooned behind her, Gibbs nuzzled into her neck before venturing, "Not much of a first date for ya."

She squeezed his hands where they rested on her stomach, "It's not a test or a competition, Gibbs. I don't need fancy declarations or nights out at posh restaurants. It's me, remember?"

Pressing a kiss to her hair, he chuckled, "Oh yeah, I remember. Not likely to forget."

She wriggled round so she could see his face, a mischievous twinkle in her green eyes, "Besides, you could say with all the time we spend together outside of work, we've been dating for a while anyway, just without admitting how we both felt... oh, and without the sex, which I hope we're gonna remedy pretty soon."

"When you put it like that..." he chuckled and began trailing feather light kisses over her skin, nuzzling against her cheek and temple.

Abby slid her arms around his neck, feeling a shiver go through her at the feeling of his warm lips against her skin. "As long as I can be with you, that's all I want, Gibbs. Besides, who says I wanted a first date to be anywhere other than in your bed."

"Works for me." He reached up to loosen her pigtails, sliding his hands into her hair to massage her scalp. "Always wanted to do this," he told her, tone low and intimate, seeing her eyes flutter closed and a smile curve those full lips.

When Abby opened her eyes again, she was greeted with one of his rare, unguarded grins which made his blue eyes crinkle at the corners. She reached up to kiss him again, feeling overwhelmed by his nearness.

Gradually they began to talk, to share how long they'd wanted... loved... one another.

She?

She'd been attracted to him since the first time Gibbs had marched into her lab demanding results and they'd gone toe to toe over how long it would take to process evidence.

But she'd loved him since Mexico... which made Gibbs wince, remembering his guilt when he came back and realized how much Abby had suffered while he was away.

He?

She'd knocked him on his ass the first time he saw her, but it had been Mikel Mawr that had triggered intense feelings of jealousy. But then it all got muddled into reliving losing Shannon and Kelly and retiring to Mexico.

Nearly losing Abby when first Chip and then that damn robotic car had attacked her had caused him to re-examine his feelings. But as Gibbs had been in a relationship with Hollis Mann at the time and Abby had been with Marty, he'd not acted on them.

Abby cupped his face in her hands, determined they were not going to dwell on the past but look forward to the future. "You know what? It doesn't matter when or for how long really. What really matters is we finally did something about it."

"Guess it does."

The look he gave her carried so much heat, she felt her heart start to pound. Then suddenly he was devouring her mouth, pouring years of pent-up longing and hunger into it, feeling her melt against him.

Gibbs had wanted to go slow for their first time, taking his time to worship every inch of her but intense aching need swept through him as he kissed her. Abby's reaction was equally incendiary as she caressed his tongue with her own, wrapping arms and legs around him, welcoming his weight on top of her.

Gibbs became lost in the wet heat of her mouth, running his hands over her curves as she arched up against him. He felt as well as heard Abby groan into his mouth.

Tearing his mouth away, he rested his forehead against hers, breathing ragged. Head swimming and impossibly turned on, Abby ran her fingers into his hair to scrape over the short strands at the back of his neck, hearing his low moan at the gesture.

Gibbs' voice was husky and lower than normal when he spoke, "Let's move this upstairs."

By the time they made it to his bedroom, most of their clothing was strewn over the stairs, frantic kisses had been shared and hands were roaming across newly revealed skin. As Abby sank to her knees and began teasing him with her mouth and fingers, Gibbs felt his brain short circuit as a fantasy sprang to life in front of him.

Not wanting this to end too soon, he pulled her up, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back if he surrendered to the intoxicating feel of her mouth for too long. Pushing her onto the bed, Gibbs settled between her thighs, both of them moaning at the first full on contact.

He felt her hands caressing everywhere they could reach as he kissed his way down her neck to her chest, lavishing attention on each full breast until she was writhing and whimpering underneath him.

Torn between wanting to go slow and burying himself in her wet heat _now_, Gibbs slid his hand down and was startled at how wet she was already.

"Oh god... don't tease. Now... want you now," moaned Abby, feeling almost frantic to have him inside her.

Feeling his self control rapidly slipping, Gibbs shifted position and looked down at Abby stretched out beneath him... back arched, eyes closed, hands clutching at his shoulders and heels hooked round the back of his thighs urging him nearer.

When he didn't move, she opened cat-like green eyes to glare at him, "Move, Marine."

Grinning, he framed her head with his arms and watched her face as he surged home. As her internal muscles squeezed around him, he had to halt and groaned into her neck while he fought not to lose it, not helped by her "Oh, god, yes" breathed into his ear.

Finally buried to the hilt, he began taking her deep and slow and she was with him at every thrust, rising to meet him as they wound higher and higher.

Slipping a hand in between them, he pressed hard circles on her clit as his hips snapped against hers, his orgasm approaching at speed. As she tightened around him, crying out his name, her nails dug into his back and that was enough to tip him over the edge.

When he came to, he was collapsed on top of Abby, her hands running up and down his spine, nails just grazing his skin, making him shiver. Raising himself, he found her smiling up at him and he returned her grin before kissing her slowly, lingeringly.

Slipping gently out of her, he pulled her close and Abby burrowed into his side, throwing a leg and arm possessively over him. They lay quietly together, both feeling the tug of sleep until Abby started to giggle.

Leaning on one elbow, he looked down at her, a smile tugging at his lips, even though he didn't know what he was supposed to be laughing at yet.

"Somethin' you wanna share?"

"Just something Tony said to Tim popped into my head just now."

"You're thinking of Tony and McGee... _now_?"

"No, not like that... just work with me here." She swatted at his chest lightly, chuckling. "Tony told McGee on the phone that I was suffering from Gibbs withdrawal and at the time it flashed across my mind that I was and I wasn't... but that pretty soon, with any luck, I would know what a Gibbs withdrawal felt like."

He started laughing with her as he made the connection, seeing her familiar impish smile break out, "And oh boy, now I know exactly what it feels like."

The end.


End file.
